Brotherly Kiss
by Hakuo and Kagami and Seiji
Summary: Post Suiko 3Luc had been living with his brother for sometimes now. But apparently he still couldn’t decide his true feeling toward his big brother… YAOI Please R


Rating: T

Disclaimer: Suikoden belongs to Konami, I don't own anything… (I hop I could)

Summary: Luc had been living with his brother for sometimes now. But apparently he still couldn't decide his true feeling toward his big brother… (Please R&R)

**Brotherly Kiss **

**Chapter I.**

The Holy Kingdom of Harmonia lay somewhere in the northern point of the map, in this place the Circle Palace sat. Chief Bishop Hikusaak, who apparently the one who established Harmonia in the first place, had 2 clones that unfortunately not go along well. Hikusaak created these 'children' to bear the True Earth Rune and True Wind Rune, and so Sasarai and Luc born. This story told us about the two boys live after The Second Fire Bringer War.

The Circle Palace was so peaceful in the morning, and in one of the bishop room, a certain short haired brunette slept. He was so comfortable in his sleep, until someone nudged him in the arms, urging him to wake up. Luc was so irritated by this, snapping the person's hand and lay on his side, continued his sleep. The 'person' however didn't give up and nudged Luc some more, made the 32-year-old man to snapped his eyes angrily and glared at whoever woke him up, which was his twin brother, Sasarai.

"What do you want!" Luc snapped. He sat on his bed still glaring at his older brother who sat on his bed looking at him.

"Don't you want to get up and feel the fresh morning air?" Sasarai said. He already had his usual blue bishop uniform and white pants with him. His short brown hair, which is lighter than Luc, fell on his small shoulder as he bent down to pulled Luc's blanket off from his brother. "It's very beautiful today."

"Oh like I care how good today is," Luc grumbled, "I was in the middle of good dream, and you ruined it just to tell me this is a beautiful day? You're bizarre," he was about to lie back on his comfy bed when Sasarai hold him in place, not letting him do any movement.

"Good dream? Is that about me?" Sasarai said smiling. Well, unlike his little brother, Sasarai was nice and kind while Luc was so cold and mean.

"No way! I wouldn't dream about you! If I did it would be a NIGHTMARE," Luc snapped, made an emphasis at the word nightmare.

"Well I guess it's not about me then,"

"Don't you have anything better to do then just barged into people room and woke them up. It's still early and I'm still sleepy."

"Well… I'm free today, got a holiday" Sasarai said happily, "Father said I should use this time to know my little brother a little bit more," he get up and went to Luc's closet. After dived into Luc's clothes he pulled out a dark green shirt and a pair of black pants, "get dressed, then we will have a nice morning stalk. I'll be waiting outside." He then walked out from Luc's bedroom.

Luc lazily got up and got dressed with the ones Sasarai threw at him. As soon as he stepped out from his room, his twin grabbed his arm and led him to the back garden. The garden was full of different kind of blossom flowers. From rose, jasmine, lily, and many more that even Luc never saw in his life before. Different kind of trees stood up proudly throughout the garden, and also different kind of fruits hanged on them.

The wind magician looked at his brother silently while the later busily guided him to walk on the huge beautiful garden. It's been 3 months since the whole deal about the Second Fire Bringer War, when he tried to destroy the true runes and the world. As he remembered, Sasarai joined with the Fire Bringer to stop him from doing his plan. He was then defeated by the Fire Bringer, and the runes went back to its own host and he too got the True Wind Rune back on his hand.

As the last battle end, he remembered lay on Sarah's lap as the ruins collapsed. He knew then that Sarah's dead and soon his soul joined her in, leaving their bodies and the ruins then flew over the sky. Their souls then flew to Magician's Island, to Leknaat's place. After he said goodbye to his mistress, Luc flew to Harmonia for the last time, at least that was what he thought. But his plan was interrupted when he felt his soul being parted from Sarah's and the next thing he knew he was in the darkness. He scanned his surrounding, but nothing come to his view except darkness.

Suddenly a bit of tiny light appeared Luc quickly got there, and very surprise to see where he was. He appeared in the Cyndar Ruins again and most surprisingly back to his own body. He was so caught by the situation that he was unaware that someone launched himself at him, hugging him tightly. Luc was very surprised to see Sasarai hugged him so tightly and tried his best to pull away from his brother deadly attack.

"_Oh sorry, I think I just carried away." Sasarai said "I'm just glad you're back,"_

"_So… HOW do I get back here? I thought I was dead," _

"_Oh yes you're, but I caught your soul back and forced it to your body," Luc stared at his brother in unbelief manner, "You know… I kinda read that thing in one of the book in the library, said that we can bring one life back if the soul hadn't got too far and the body is still in good condition," Sasarai explained. _

"_So, why bring me back? I thought you hate me," Luc wondered aloud. He never knew that his brother will be so worried about him and tried to bring him back alive. "Why not bring someone else?"_

"_First of all, I do hate you and I want to make your life as miserable as I can make before you die." Sasarai answered._

"_Why not bring Sarah's back as well?" _

"_Because… she's not my brother, I don't care about her, and I just can bring one life back in a time. The next time I regain my power back, maybe your girlfriend is already too far for me to reach." The bishop explained. "Beside, I don't have intention on bring her back at all. Just waste my time,"_

After that 'sweet' conversation, Sasarai dragged Luc back to Harmonia, their hometown, place where Luc didn't want to be. Not only had the bishop forced him to come but also to stay in the Circle Palace along with him and their 'father'. But because Luc didn't have much choice in hand and he didn't have anything to go—he didn't want to go to Leknaat's—he agree with what Sasarai offered to him. And here he was walking along with his brother in the garden.

Caught Luc watching at him from behind, Sasarai became very uneasy. He knew that probably Luc still thinking a way to kill him, but somehow he worried at his brother gazed. His eyes were on him but his gaze was blank, looked like he was deep in thought.

"Back on earth Luc," Sasarai waved his hand in front of his brother's eyes, tried to snap Luc back to reality.

Luc realized that he had zoomed out, and when he looked at his brother he snapped, "Mind your own business!"

"Oh come on don't be so rude. You know, it won't hurt to act nice once," Sasarai stopped walking and sat on a bench near them and pat the spot beside him, motioning Luc to sat there, "what are you thinking back there?"

"Nothing," Luc answered coldly, not even look at his brother in the process.

"I know you're thinking about something…" Sasarai pushed on the subject, made Luc even more.

"Drop it, _brother,_" the wind magician was very annoyed at this, he even made the emphasis on the word brother.

"Okay," Sasarai caught Luc's hatred and decided to drop the subject. Sometimes he wondered if there's a way to change his brother, _Why couldn't he be nice sometimes. He always isolated himself. Maybe live with that seer had changed him, _Sasarai thought. He looked at Luc for a moment and before something caught his eyes, "Why did you cut your hair?"

Luc never expected his brother to ask such a stupid question. So he just stared back at his brother, "Why do you ask?"

"It just crossed my mind. Besides, I think we will be more like twin brother when we had the same haircut." Sasarai said innocently.

Luc had the urge to laugh, but he put his 'mean mask' instead. "Isn't that obvious? I don't want to be anything or look like you!" he said in irritation.

"Ow you're so mean," Sasarai pouted, "What will make you be nice for once?"

"Maybe if I finally destroy the world and kill you in the process!"

"Don't you like to come back alive and live with your family?" Sasarai scooted closer to Luc so his shoulder touch his brother's.

_Damn him, why he must be so close to me! And most importantly why he must be so cute pouted like that. _Luc thought, _wait, I'm not thinking like that over the one I hate so much. Or did I really hate him in the first place? No! This thought is killing me! I must stop this nonsense. _He really had a bad mental fight going on in his brain. He really had doubt about how he really felt about his twin brother all this time.

Sasarai noticed something wrong in Luc's face as his brother kept his brow connected as he as deep in his mental fight. Being a good brother he is, Sasarai was concerned about his brother condition who liked to zoom out lately. _Wonder what's wrong with him today. _Sasarai moved closer to Luc, surprisingly Luc even didn't notice that his brother was so close to him. The Earth magician walked to Luc and whisper in his ear, "Hello? Is anybody home?"

Luc snapped out of his mind when he heard his brother whisper in his ear, which was his sensitive spot. He quickly turned over to snap at his brother, but seeing how close they were—only an inch apart—Luc turned out blushing. _Did I just blush?_

"Luc, is everything ok? You kinda spaced out back there? Are you sick or something? You can tell your brother if you want," Sasarai was very concerned about his brother, too bad Luc didn't share his attitude.

"That's none of your business!" Luc snapped. He then walked away from his brother, to nowhere in particular, just as long he didn't have his brother hanging around on him. Before he stormed out he could see a glint of sadness in Sasarai's eyes, but he took no care of it and kept on walking. "Damn! I'm not falling for that stupid, crazy, imbeciles, unworthy bishop!" he shouted as he sure Sasarai was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you mean your brother?" asked a very familiar voice from behind.

Luc stopped from an instant as he realized who was talking to him. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you respond the one who has raised you since you're kid?" Leknaat the seer, walked to her former apprentice so now she was standing in front of an angered Luc. Her long black hair blew slightly as she walked along with her pure white dress that she wore that day. "You should be grateful that at least someone still wants you alive. He really care about you, your brother. I can see that in his eyes ever since you stood up against him in the Fire Bringer War."

"You can see? Funny, aren't you blind?" Luc arched an eyebrow as he found Leknaat's statement kinda weird.

"You know me well. Anyway I just hope you find a better life here and make a good decision over everything." Leknaat said in her emotionless tone, "and about your brother too," she finished.

"Why are you doing here anyway? You didn't come here just to say those craps did you?" Luc crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the blind seer oddly.

"I think I just want to see my ex-apprentice, besides I think I may need a vacation once in awhile. Gazing to the stars everyday is quite boring you know." the seer said, still in her emotionless tone. "Anyway, remember what I said, Luc" a soft blue glow emitted around her and in a blink of eye, she disappeared from Luc's sight, leaving the poor magician in confusion.

"What's that all about?" Luc asked in confusion, to no one in particular. Getting very frustrated, Lu decided to stroll around the palace garden to clear off his mind from the confusing thoughts that's going on in his brain.

In other place in the palace, a certain brunette stood in front of fence in front of his bedroom, thinking about his feeling toward his brother. His shoulder length blew slightly as the wind passed on him. He sighed, thinking about Luc could made his head hurt, he didn't know why, it just happen.

The young bishop was too lost in his thought that he didn't realize that someone was watching him from a distance. This someone walked slowly to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder, hoping it could bring the young bishop attention. Sasarai looked at the one who tapped him on the shoulder and quite surprise to see his ex-strategist stood before him.

Albert Silverberg, the big brother of Caesar Silverberg, the ex-strategist of both of Luc and Sasarai stood before the young bishop. His red hair fell neatly to his shoulder and his eyes look sharp as always. He wore a long white-grey coat today and a white scarf, just like what he wore during the last war.

Sasarai eyed the strategist, "What are you doing here? I thought you're off to some foreign land,"

"Well actually, I got my job back here, and I thought I would pay you a visit," he explained, "I heard your brother still alive," Albert joined Sasarai on the fence looked at the young bishop in process.

"Yeah… it's been like 3 months since that damned war." Sasarai sighed and looked at the clearing before him.

"Are you alright? You looked down," Albert started, looking at Sasarai who looked at the view with no interest in his blue eyes.

"I'm just thinking about my brother. You know him, don't you? You worked for him once."

"What's wrong with him?"

"You know, I'm just thinking how to make him act a bit nicer. I just… you know, don't like it when he got so cold and distant and hate me. We're brothers, why don't we act like one." Sasarai told Albert about his feeling, hoping that it would help to lift the weight on his chest. "Isn't it nice to live together with your family?"

Albert stopped for a moment, thinking about Sasarai's statement. He too has a little brother, like Sasarai, and like their case, he and Caesar was a bit apart. Maybe it was because of him, who was so distant and cold, but in the other way, he couldn't stand to saw how his brother was so lazy and have no passion when he's work, even though he's a good strategist.

"Well… what I know about your brother is, he's a cold and hard to read type person. Even though I work for him, I sometimes couldn't understand his personality, the only person Luc would talk to was Sarah," Albert answered calmly. "And as for your other question…. I don't know what to say."

"That magician? I could tell that they have a good relationship, and it looks like she really cares about Luc." Sasarai stopped for a moment, thinking about something to say, "too bad she's dead." He sighed, and then looked back at Albert, "Hey Albert, you have brother too right? Caesar isn't it? Don't you want to live with your brother?"

"My brother? Well… it's been a long time since I last live together with him. I think that was before I started my career as a strategist, which was a long way back." Albert turned his head toward the clearing and continued his talk, "I would admit I kinda missed that time. When we will live as normal brother, took care of each other. I don't remember when we became so distant to each other."

"Oh, I see… I… I even didn't know I have brother in the first place. I just found out about it when we met in a war, when well we stood against each other."

An uneasy silent fell upon them, neither of them had something to say. Each got lost in their own thought about their own brother.

"Hey, why don't you give your brother a sweet little kiss? I sometimes used it when we got fight and my brother won't speak to me. I think it's a good strategy to solve problem. It works on mine, don't know about yours. Apparently your brother is so stubborn, so I won't guarantee anything." Albert explained his strategy to solve Sasarai's problem, "Oh it's been a long time since I did that to Caesar, 10 years ago maybe, don't know if it's still work."

Sasarai's face suddenly turn bright when he heard Albert's plan, "It's worth try anyway," then he leaped off and ran, searching for Luc. Before he got too far, he waved to Albert and mumbled his thanks to the strategist.

**Chapter II.**

Night finally fell, the moon shone brightly that day along with hundreds, no maybe thousand tiny little stars, gave its light to the ground beneath it. Luc wandered around in frustration as he couldn't figured out which way led to his room. He was so tired from his thinking toward his brother and needed some sleep, but unfortunately he got lost in the maze garden. Sighing in frustration Luc sat himself on the edge of a huge fountain, which water was sparkling. He bent down toward the water and saw a reflection of a man with short dark brown hair, cold green eyes and hard expression.

As he continue to watch himself in another face suddenly popped up in the water, the exactly same face but this person has lighter brown hair, which is fell to his small shoulder, kind blue eyes, and warm face. Luc then noticed that he and his brother didn't look exactly the same, which made him quite better, somehow. Anyway, looking on his brother reflection mean one thing to him, Sasarai was stood behind him. Luc quickly turned his head and met his twin.

"What are you doing here Luc? I've been searching for you all day." Sasarai asked as he sat himself beside Luc.

"Nothing" Luc would never admit that he had got lost in the stupid garden. He then looked at his brother, who still had his smiling face with him. _How could he smiling like that? How could he be so beautiful?_ Luc then suddenly realized what he was thinking, _No I'm not thinking that, _unfortunately denial still had gotten him. He knew that no matter how he denied it, he kinda like his brother, in one way or another, and he knew that it won't change, no matter what.

"Luc? Are you okay? You're spacing a lot today," Sasarai said in concerned. He placed his hand on Luc's shoulder, tried to comfort his younger brother from whatever bothering him that day.

_Is he really concerned about me? Or is it just one of his acts? _Luc asked himself that time. He knew that since he got to the Harmonia, Sasarai always there to help him if he needed something, and he really appreciate it, though he never admit it in front of his brother. Somehow he just couldn't believe that his brother, the one whom he hated with all his heart, didn't hate him in return.

Luc then looked at his mirror, which still had his hand on Luc's shoulder and concern could be detect in his eyes. "Nothing," he finally replied after minutes of silence.

"You always said that!" Sasarai half shouted to his younger brother. He put his hand back to his side, and head down, "Did I do something wrong to upset you? If I did, I'm sorry then,"

Luc couldn't believe his ear when he heard Sasarai said that, _did I hear right? Did he just apologizing to me? That's weird. I thought he hate me all this time. Maybe what Leknaat said is really true. _"No, it's nothing really. You've done nothing wrong, so don't worry about it. I just have a lot of things in my mind."

"Tell me?"

"No, I won't"

"I'll make you then,"

Luc have no slightest idea about what would Sasarai do to him to make him speak. He got more confused when he felt Sasarai's hands already held his neck firmly. He got more shock when he felt something warm and wet on his lips, then he realized that his own brother was kissing him. _What the! _Sasarai used his own body to pushed Luc's to the fountain behind them, so now they're soaked wet.

Luc gave up to his brother's kiss and chose to kiss back in the same effort as Sasarai's. _Oh my… I know it's wrong, but how could it feel good in the same time,_ Luc thought as Sasarai pushed more force, deepened their kiss. Soon their lung start to protest and they broke up the kiss, panting. Green met blue, both boys was blushing madly at that time. Then they realized their position, Sasarai was lying on top of Luc, still had his arms around Luc's neck, while the later was soaked wet in the fountain.

"What was that for?" Luc asked and for the first time, not sound cold, but more like stuttered.

"To make you speak up," The young bishop answered, smiling sweetly.

"You're so stubborn. A simple kiss won't make me speak up, you know. And there's no big deal in that." Luc stroked Sasarai's brown lock gently as the other lay his head on top of Luc's chest, listening to Luc's soft heartbeat.

"At least it's not make you cold anymore,"

The wind magician then realized that he acted a bit nicely toward his older brother. He even stroked Sasarai's silky hair. The brown lock felt nicely in between his finger as he played with it. And all of this sudden affection was because of a simple kiss, as Luc called it. It was simple but it has big meaning in their heart.

Cold night wind blew on them slightly, made both of them shivered, as they were now soaked wet from lying on the fountain. Luc realized this and sat up, made Sasarai to moved also and end up sitting on Luc's lap. If they didn't get up soon and change their clothes, they sure will end up having cold tomorrow.

"Speaking of cold, maybe we should get out of this fountain before we get sick." Luc said. Sasarai nodded and got out from the fountain, Luc soon followed him. Their clothes was soaked up and hung tightly to their skin. Another wind came, made of them shivered again. Luc send one hand around Sasarai's shoulder, and pulled his older brother closer to him, so at least they can share their body warmth.

Sasarai led them to his chamber, (Luc still didn't know where his room is so he tagged along) His room was quite big, with a study desk in the right corner and king sized bed with blue sheet. Several book cases covered stick to the wall, and a closet across the bed. Sasarai searched on his closet and pulled out two pairs of pajamas, one blue and the other green. He threw the green one to Luc while the blue one he kept for himself. He also pulled out two white towels, and threw one at Luc also to dry himself.

Luc refused to change his clothe in front of his brother and looking for bathroom, a safe place to change. Sasarai in the other hand, without warning he pulled of his bishop uniform right in front of his brother's eyes. Luc began to blush as he saw this and quickly turned his head around. Sasarai saw Luc's reaction from his shoulder and chuckled, "Go on Luc, I won't peek at you, I promise."

Uncertainly, Luc began stripping himself from his wet clothes, _looks like I got no choice, _he shrugged. After he stripped to his underwear, Luc dried himself with the fresh towel Sasarai threw him. All of his body was dripping wet, so he must dried all of them off. After cleaned and dried, Luc put on the pajama, which was fit perfectly on his body—they were twins after all.

When he turned around, Luc saw his brother already lay down on his bed, snuggled on the warm dark blue blanket. Sasarai smiled at him when he noticed Luc's eyes on him. "Come here Luc, you can sleep with me today. I know you probably forget where your room is, so I will let you stay here for the night,"

"Bastard," Luc replied, pissed off that his brother knew that he was lost, and somehow it embarrassed him.

Luc went to the bed and covered himself with the blanket. As soon as he lay on the bed, his twin immediately snuggled closer to him like a little child in his mother's arms. Luc was of course irritated by this, but seeing how his brother smile in happiness made him didn't want to move and let his brother do what he want, _when I'm still in good mood, _Somehow he did like the feelings Sasarai's body pressed against him and it felt comfortable and right too.

"So Luc, what did you think back there?" Sasarai asked from his position, where his head pressed firmly against Luc's chest.

"You,"

"I knew it!" Sasarai exclaimed happily, looking at Luc's face. "So… what about me?"

"You're a spoiled-damn-bastard brother of mine," Luc smirked when he saw Sasarai pouted under his statement.

"Luc, you're so mean," Sasarai pouted and turned his back at Luc.

"Ah, are you angry brother?" Luc teased. He held an arm around Sasarai's waist, pulled the older back to his chest. "I thought you want mw to tell you what I think back there,"

Sasarai turned his body so he was facing Luc now, "You bastard,"

"Oh, but you still like me, right?" Luc teased, kissing his brother neck in advance. He sucked lightly at the soft skin, made Sasarai moaned a little. Luc smirked at his brother reaction and pulled away from his doing. He the gazed at his handiwork, a faint small red mark stood against a pale skin.

"Luc, what are you doing?" Sasarai gasped, and touched his neck lightly.

"Tell me your feeling toward me," Luc demand, changing his attitude to a serious one.

"I… um… I like you of course. You're my brother," Sasarai got confused at Luc sudden action. It just not like him to ask something like that.

"That's it? You like me because I'm you're brother? But I never like you, I always hate you and you still like me?" Luc asked in disbelief.

Sasarai didn't know how to answer that question. He knew that he hated Luc at first, but not anymore since Luc told him about their past. He really cared about his brother and he felt it because Luc was his brother, the only one who he can consider as family. But since the event in the fountain, he knew that his feelings were deeper than any brother love. He really loved Luc as a person, not because he was his brother.

The young bishop sighed deeply, and then stared at Luc in the eyes, "I love you, Luc. Is that answering your question?"

Luc gave a simple nodded and kissed his brother forehead lightly. He felt light when he knew that Sasarai felt the same toward him and didn't reject his feelings. He actually felt happy for the first time in his life. He knew it was wrong to love his brother like this, but neither of them could help it.

Sasarai felt very happy when he saw Luc smiled at him, and couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around Luc and kissed his younger brother deeply. Luc felt his brother lick his bottom lips, asking for entrance, which he gladly do so. Their tongues met and they battled for dominance, which Luc won. With his tongue, Luc explored his brother's mouth and taste sweetness in it. They broke apart when they needed air to breathe.

"So, I think the kiss work well after all," Sasarai smiled as he snuggled at Luc's chest once more.

"Who gave you the idea anyway?" Luc stroked his brother's brown lock, enjoyed every moment the silky hair went through between his fingers.

"Albert,"

"That crazy Silverberg," Luc muttered under his breath, "What is he doing here anyway? I thought he went somewhere,"

"He said he got his job back here, and decided to pay me a visit,"

"Weirdo,"

Sasarai felt truly happy at the moment as he snuggled to Luc's chest, and having Luc pet his hair felt comfortable too. Before he went to sleep he remembered to inform something to Luc, "Luc…" he started to gain the younger attention, who already closed his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Your room is next to mine, don't forget that,"

"Bastard,"


End file.
